


Fanart - Winging It! Winged Levi

by HopesFeathers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Ketita, WINGING IT, Winged Levi, fanart inspired by fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopesFeathers/pseuds/HopesFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art inspired by Ketita's Winging it fanfiction series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart - Winging It! Winged Levi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ketita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketita/gifts).



> This is my first post on here and its a piece of fan art based off a series of fanfics by Ketita, called Winging it, that revolve around a shifter Levi with Wings. This is only my second try at drawing him period and I'm kinda out of practice with drawing anyway, but I hope you guys like him. I think he turned out pretty good considering I didn't look at anything for reference. And yea, I'm aware that he's missing the Survey Corp emblem on his back. xD

[](http://s187.photobucket.com/albums/x129/wateria88/?action=view&current=WingingIt.png)


End file.
